The Battle of Endor from my fantasies
by Uncle JayJ
Summary: Part two of my OT Star Wars stories. Again, not a rewrite of the whole movie, but substantially more than my Hoth story, both require knowledge of the movie to fully appreciate them. Enjoy.


The Battle of Endor from my fantasies

By: Jay

The transports were flying to the new base on Endor. As they got close, scout ships came out to guide them in, "Good to see you, Echo Base! We're here to guide you in." General Madine replied, "Thank you, Captain!" they made their way over tree cover to a large clearing, full of waterfalls and a huge lake with various plants and grasses around its banks. The massive planet was a huge difference from the sterile environment of Hoth. A waterfall stopped and a large hole opened in the rock-face, revealing a huge hanger bay, easily as big as the entirety of Echo Base. The Rebel Fleet was ushered down long catwalks that lined the different levels of the massive bay. The wall closed behind them with a loud clank. Gial Ackbar came to greet them, "Crix, so good to see you're alright," exclaimed the mon calamarian upon seeing his old friend, "Hearing of the destruction of Echo Base, we feared the worst!" "Glad we could disappoint you, old friend," chuckled the General. The Admiral missed his friend's sense of humor, but wasted no time filling him in on what was about to happen.

Later, in the Command room, the Generals were gathered along with their fighters and various branches of the military. General Madine stood with other leaders at a holoprojection of the surface of the moon. He addressed the attendees, "My fellow Rebels, you fought bravely on Hoth and we dealt the Empire a crippling blow." Applause erupted around the room as Mon Mothma entered and silenced the crowd; she activated a readout that showed the shield covering what looked like a new Death Star. Gasps and stunned silence filled the room and Mothma spoke, "The Empire has made a critical error and the time to attack is now." This causes a stir amongst the crowd. Mon Mothma turned to the holographic model of the Death Star, the Endor moon and the protecting deflector shield in the center of the room. She continued saying,

"The data brought to us by the Bothan spies pinpoints the exact location of the Emperor's new battle station. We also know that the weapon systems of this Death Star are not yet operational. With the Imperial Fleet spread throughout the galaxy in a vain effort to engage us, it is relatively unprotected. But most important of all, we've learned that the Emperor himself is personally overseeing the final stages of the construction of this new Death Star."

A volley of spirited chatter erupts from the crowd. Solo turns to Princess Leia Organa as Chewbacca barks his approval. Mothma adds gravely, "Many Bothans died to bring us this information. Admiral Ackbar, if you'd please." She stepped aside to let the Admiral speak. He pointed to the holographic,

"You can see here the Death Star orbiting the forest Moon of Endor. Although the weapon systems on this Death Star are not yet operational, the Death Star does have a strong defense mechanism. It is protected by an energy shield, which is generated from Endor's nearby forest Moon. We must deactivate the shield if any attack is to be attempted. Once it's down, our cruisers will create a perimeter, while the fighters fly into the superstructure and attempt to knock out the main reactor."

There's a concerned murmur in the room. The Mon Calamarian continued, "I know many of you are thinking this intel is too convenient, that is why we will disguise our cruisers as bulk frieghters in the routine trips to the mines in the planet of Murk. Again, the space battle is only half of the engagement and luckily "General Calrissian and Commander Antilles have volunteered to lead the fighter attack. Listen to them. General Madine has something to add." Madine made his way up front, "We have stolen a small Imperial shuttle. Disguised as a cargo ship, and using a secret Imperial code, a strike team will land on the moon and deactivate the shield generator. General Solo has graciously volunteered to lead that mission." More applause filled the room.

Solo, Luke Skywalker, Princess Organa, and a handful of soldiers landed a few miles from the shield generator while his first-in-command, Tyr Taskeen was to fly as normal to the generator through the Imperial blockade. Once unloaded, the team hopped on their Speeders and flew to the area around the generator. They peeked up over a ridge and saw three Scouts standing around their Speeders, marked 'B Quadrant.' Solo looked disappointed and whispered to his group, "So much for a peaceful reconnaissance mission." Commander Skywalker saw the soldiers weren't really watching the land very closely, so he threw a large rock over in the trees 50 yards to the right. The rustling snapped the Scouts out of their reveries and two of them went to investigate. Solo looked at him happily, "Not bad," he congratulated his friend, "There's only one left." The team sneaked up on the lone soldier and Solo grabbed him and knocked him out, dragging him out of sight. The team quickly destroyed the scouts' Speeders and flew to the rendezvous with their stolen shuttle.

The scouts returned to their post to find wreckage and their partner missing. Hearing the hum of distant engines, they radioed for backup, "Post 14 be on the lookout for several Rebels coming your way," the scout held up a smoldering stabilizer plate, "They are armed and dangerous, terminate!"

The Rebels flew through the path, and were met by a roadblock of Imperial troopers ready to gun them down. Pulling off the path, out of sight, Solo asked, "Ok, what now?" Skywalker and Organa looked at him and in unison said, "I got this!" They flew off to the left, dodging trees and other flora as they made a circle to the roadblock. A laser blast dispersed into a tree to their left. They looked back at a couple pursuing scouts. Skywalker looked at the Princess and exclaimed, you go ahead, I got these guys!" and slammed his speeder in reverse to get behind the pursuers. He fires a blast from his speeder's belly gun and strikes a Swoop in the rear. The scout fired blasts from his pistol as Luke flew up to him. A lucky bolt knocked Skywalker off his speeder, and the Scout chased him with his Swoop. Skywalker activated his lightsaber and deflected the thick blasts from the belly gun and the pistol. As the speedy Swoop got close enough Skywalker sliced through the stabilizer assembly and the craft spun into a tree trunk. Skywalker ran in the Princess' direction, looking for her, hoping she was alright.

The Princess was flying deeper into the woods away from the Imperial blockade. She was putting a lot of distance between her and her pursuer so the scout fired his belly gun and blasted the fleeing speeder, knocking the Princess of her Speeder and unconscious in a large ravine as the speeder collided with another thick tree trunk. The scout circled around and was going blanket the area with his Swoop's gun, but just before he depressed the trigger, Skywalker rammed him with his speeder, sending both men into a tree, hard as the vehicles exploded. The two got up and fought; Skywalker knocked out the pursuer and took his uniform and helmet. He radioed on the helmet to the blockade, rebel activity halted in C-Quadrant, request assistance in cleaning up all this debris. Thinking the threat was over, the Imperial Captain sent the last Scout to assist in cleanup.

Organa woke up several hundred feet away from the wrecked Speeders. Dazed, she tried to find where to go. She closed her eyes and listened, but couldn't hear anything other than typical forest noises. A rustle in the brush to the left caught her attention. She was going to draw her laser but thought better of it when she felt the sharp tip of something in her back. She turned and saw a small furry creature, somewhat chubby, staring back at her with curiosity in its eyes.

Skywalker, in a Scout's uniform, concealed himself in the foliage and signaled the team to get ready. He put on the helmet and approached the lone patrolman at the block and announced officially, "C-Quadrant cleared, sir. The Rebels have been neutralized! How have things been here, there've been reports there may be more of them in the area." While the soldiers were talking, the Rebels snuck up to the barricade. As Solo reached for the Captain, he stepped on a twig, causing the Imperial to turn, and draw his weapon, "Who are –" Skywalker raised his hand and waved it in front of the Captain's face, "These aren't the Rebels you are looking for." The soldier lowered his gun and repeated, "These aren't the Rebels we're looking for." Skywalker again waved, "You folks go on about your business. In a friendly tone, the guard said, "You folks go on about your business." He stepped aside, to let the Rebels pass. On down the path Solo looked at Skywalker, "Leia?" Skywalker looked around, mystified, "What, she didn't come back?" just then a laser bolt flew past Skywalker's thigh and burned into the side of his Speeder. The Rebel team slammed their vehicles into forward as the blockade Captain and five other Imperials were in pursuit. "Oh shit," exclaimed one of the remaining guards, "he's got friends, punch it! A blast spun one of the rebel soldiers into a tree to the left and exploded into flame. Solo and his team took off at blazing speeds, "Fly on, Luke," commanded Solo, "I got an idea!" he flew off in an arch upward, resembling a knight of the old republic and fired his Speeder's belly gun from above. Bolts flamed like raindrops into the stunned Captain's Swoop, blowing it up, as the remaining Scouts scattered into the forest. The remaining team members took off after the fleeing Imperials, "We can't let them report back about us," exclaimed Solo. Just then, Tyr Taskeen 's voice sounded in his earpiece, "General, we've landed at the generator site, we'll await your arrival." Solo thought quickly and radioed Skywalker, "Luke, the shuttle's here, me and Col can handle this, you go to the generator and take it out," as the former smugglers were flying off, Solo stated, we'll catch up later" Skywalker looked at his friends, "May the Force be with you!" "And you, my friend," he took off with his fellow smuggler, "Col, let's go!" They sped off into the forest.

General Taskeen circled the base, noticing the perimeter of mobile battle stations surrounding the Shield Generator with more than 50 troopers and various flying craft in between. He set the shuttle down on the landing platform carefully – the shuttle was packed with thermal detonators and a plethora of other explosives meant for the shield generator disguised as spare parts. A Scout trooper ascended the loading ramp with a giant Wookie in tow, saying, "We apprehended this big guy here on the path to the base; we suspect it's related to the Rebel incursion rumored to be on this moon. Moff Jerjerrod has issued me to place him in your holding cell until we can sentence it." Taskeen recognized the voice through the mask and ushered the two to the holding block, "Yes, right this way." Once out of sight of the loading ramp, Skywalker took Chewbacca's wristlets off. The Wookie growled relief as the other Wookie in Renegade Squadron, Francis, joined them.

At that moment an explosion was heard in the distance. The crew ran to the cockpit and looked curiously as a small cloud of smoke rose up from the East about 500 feet away. Commander Skywalker shook his head and mumbled, "Han, what have you done now?" The Imperial Captain's voice came through the shuttle's comms, "All Scout troopers to D-Quadrant, repeat, all Scout troopers to D-Quadrant, suspected rebel activity" Skywalker donned his helmet and picked up his blaster, "Looks like I'm being called upon to do my Imperial duty!" He lowered the ramp, "I'll be back." He went down the ramp and mounted a Speeder and flew off into the woods to join the other Scouts looking for the Rebels. Searching through the trees, the squad found the wreckage of a few Speeders. Colonel Dyer summoned Lieutenant Renz, Lieutenant, take some men on into the woods, we need to get this back to base," he indicated the wreckage. "Yes sir," saluted the lieutenant. "Major," he addressed Major Tanto, "get this wreckage back to the bunker."

It started to get dark as rain developed on the Forest Moon; the Scouts looked through the forest, around trees, under grasses, through foliage of all kinds. Numbering twenty, nobody noticed as one by one the rear scouts were silently pulled into the growing darkness. Solo looked at Serra as this was happening in a "If we wait long enough the forest'll do our jobs for us' kind of look –the duo were high in the trees, observing everything—Serra stifled a laugh. The Imperial Lieutenant turned, seeing his forces drastically diminished; he bade his men to halt and walked to the rear of the squad. He inspected the disturbed foliage and relied on his vast experience in battles, "This isn't typical rebel activity," he stated as he inspected the bloodless scene, "Commander, we are being hunted. Get the men back to base; the Rebels are already dead!" A trooper with a rotating gun opened fire on the forest out of frustration and fear screaming, "I hate this freaking planet!" At that moment a powerful, guttural growl resonated through the trees, shaking the leaves and other greenery. Serra shifted in his perch and was anxiously turned toward his friend, whispering, "Solo, was that what I think it was?" Solo looked back at his friend, "Sounded like it," He said gravely. "Well, I'm out," said the former smuggler, as he started to climb down, "I didn't sign up for Rancors or giant Krayts or whatever that was." Just below them the behemoth gorax lumbered toward the Scouts. Col Serra climbed back into his perch, and trained his blaster on the creature. Solo shook his head, "Just as I thought, a gorax, big, stupid, and very efficient, put that thing away; it'll just piss it off." Just then, a trooper fired on the creature, burning the fur on its left arm. It turned on the trooper, eyes blazing, and roared mightily as it cleaved the trooper in half from crotch to skull with its immense axe, blanketing his entrails all over the forest. Solo looked at his partner, "See? I told you." Serra put his blaster back in the holster and latched it shut, and then smiled sarcastically. The other soldiers didn't have more luck and the forest was quickly blanketed with them too. A horrified Lieutenant Renz fled back to the bunker as fast as he could. After the commotion had died down and the new day was starting, Solo and is friend climbed down from their perches. Solo looked around and sniffed the air, "Looks like the coast is clear," he said as he uncovered the Speeders, "let's see what the gorax left for us."

Colonel Dyer stationed the lone Scout trooper to monitor the perimeter. The gorax had come at the bunker in full force last night and killed many troopers, so the Imperials there wanted to secure the compound, The Imperials deployed their mobile battle stations to run the gorax off and chase them back to their camp to wipe them out. Serra scanned the site with his macrobinoculars as Solo asked what he saw, "How are their defenses, Col?" "Looks like there's only two of those AT-AT battle wagons like we saw on Hoth. Only one guard at the perimeter… looks like he's not taking his job very serious." "Do you see the shuttle," asked Solo. "Yes, and a squad of soldiers between here and there!" Solo looked at his friend and smiled, "Col, my boy, I think it's time we turn ourselves in."

The Scout escorted the two smugglers into one of the battle stations for processing, he approached the Colonel and addressed him, "I found these two sneaking around outside," he handed over their blasters, "they were carrying these, sir." "Good work trooper, you have done a service to your Empire today, the Emperor will be pleased, take them to the Tydirium for holding, until we can process this scum." The trooper shoved his rifle into the back of Col Serra and indicated to both Rebels, "get moving, you two or you'll be bantha fodder." The trooper took the prisoners over to the shuttle and escorted them to a cell in the shuttle's tiny cell block, The bunker's block is full, so you scum get these tiny ones. Col Serra stood up and looked at the trooper, "Do you really think this puny cell can hold me?" "Sit down you rebel scum, or I'll blast you like a womp rat in a T-16." Solo commanded from behind his friend, "Better listen to him, for now he's the boss." Serra took a seat next to his friend, "This is stupid, we could easily overtake this shrimpy Scout trooper!" "Trust me; we've got everything taken care of," he patted the seat next to him, "just sit tight for a while." A familiar growl emanated from the cell next to them. Solo recognized it and smiled, "Chewie, that you?" A growl of affirmation answered him. "What's going on here," Solo asked to which Chewbacca responded with a few decisive barks. "Darth Vader!" Col Serra was confused, "Never understood how you did that," he said to his cellmate, "What's the word?" Solo turned to his friend, "I think we're better off in here for a while!"

Darth Vader arrived just before nightfall to oversee the rebuilding of the bunker facilities and to quell the rebel uprising if necessary. He inspected the prisoners thoroughly, "Where is the Princess, Commander," he asked the Scout trooper. "Believed to have blown up with her Speeder, sir," the trooper saluted, obviously intimidated by this mechanical man. "Perhaps, Commander, perhaps, and Skywalker," Vader looked closely at the trooper, "Also believed dead, my Lord In the gorax invasion," answered the trooper. The Sith Lord walked to the door, placed the man into a force choke and stated gravely, "For your sake, Commander, I hope not; the Emperor wouldn't want his prize damaged," he turned and left, have this filth taken care of." Solo rushed the security screen and shouted, "What's the matter Tater, don't have the balls to handle us yourself, just some pathetic, coward in a black table dressing, huh?" Vader strode up to the screen and looked at the impassioned rebel and commented, "Maybe a few years in the spice mines will beat the mouths off this scum." With that he left with a flourish of his cape, releasing the terrified soldier who followed the furious Sith out to his ship.

Col Serra slapped his friend on the back of his head as Chewbacca growled his displeasure. Solo ducked and said, "Hey guys, I'm playin' a hunch." "If your hunch was to get us all killed, then you did it beautifully," Serra started, "Murk, really? You know my allergies, and poor Chewbac'll be green for a year thanks to that damn Glimmer Spice!" As soon as Vader left on his ship the soldier came back deactivated the security screens on the cells, letting the captured Rebels free. Solo shook the trooper's hand, "Good acting, even I was almost convinced, are you sure there's no smuggler in you?" Col Serra tapped his friend's shoulder, "Han, you know this guy?" The trooper said nothing and escorted the prisoners to the bunker. "Move it, you scum," he ordered the Rebels, we have to fit you with Imperial Markers for transport to the mines. Col Serra looked at the General, "How's that hunch playin' out for you, sir?" Solo answered just so Serra could hear, "Starting to doubt it a bit." The trooper ushered them out, past the guards and the battle station, the field where there was once many Speeders, to the bunker. Colonel Dyer greeted them, "Trooper, what have you brought me this filth again for?" The Scout saluted and straightened up, "Commander Vader requested these three be dispatched to the spice mines of Murk, sir, so I thought it best to get your Marker for them. "Very well, "the Colonel said as he called EV-9D7 down in the bunker's cell block. "EV droid. I need three markers for transport to the mines." He then instructed the trooper to take the prisoners down to the cell block for Marking. They made their way down the bunker's depths to the cell block, "Move it faster, you rebel scum," ordered the trooper. The menacing droid, EV-9D7, tall, thin, and silver, introduced himself as the guard came in with the prisoners, "I am EV-9D7, the Colonel has issued me to mark you for transport to Murk." At that moment, a prisoner in another room yelled in pain to which the droid commented, "Another recipient of the mark." Solo looked at the droid, "On second thought, let's pass on that!" The spindly droid ushered them to a chair in the back of the room. Solo struggled as the droid led him to the chair "Struggling will only make the pain worse!" Just then Serra's wristlets released him and he stopped the droid before he could seal Solo in the seat. Just before the droid could signal the block guards, the trooper drew a lightsaber and cleaved it in two. "Luke," Solo exclaimed in awe, "Very good acting, kid," he congratulated his friend, and then reminded his team, Okay, we have about a minute before they start wondering why their droid hasn't checked in, toss me a charge." Luke produced a thermal detonator from his suit. Lieutenant Beezer found a terminal to locate optimum places for the charges as General Solo and Chewbacca dispatched the guards. Solo dropped the charge into the generator core. Knowing they only had minute. The Rebels ran up-stairs as fast as they could. Lieutenant Beezer threw a magnetic charge set for 3 minutes at the terminal. Solo looked at her quizzically. "If we leave this thing even slightly connected, the planet's core will power the shield," she answered. They took off, Skywalker throwing mines on every railing and corner he passed. Colonel Dyer tried to stop them, "Trooper, stop these brigands!" He shouted at Skywalker, who affixed him with a charge as he ran passed. Solo threw the furious Colonel down the shaft and the team just barely got out as the charges ignited and engulfed the bunker in flames. They all leaped out the door and landed on the ground as an enormous fireball erupted from the gaping opening. The stunned Imperials quickly regained their senses and nudged the Rebels with their rifles, "Wake up, you scum," ordered the Captain, "I said wake up." Serra's eyes fluttered open and he immediately held up his hands, "Guys, guys, wake up," he asked his fallen friends tentatively, as the troopers' guns were trained on them! Solo woke up first followed by Chewbacca, Beezer, and then Skywalker. They immediately recognized their situation, but Solo's eyes weren't looking at the Imperials. One of the troopers took Skywalker by the arm roughly, "Well, well, well, looks like we got us a traitor here," he said, thinking Skywalker was another Scout, "I think this one should go first!" he bore his gun harshly into the helmet of the supposed traitor. Solo stated, not taking his eyes off the hill behind the Scouts, "Soldier, put down your weapon, unless you want to kill us all!" The trooper turned his head, "Like I take orders from—" his train of thought trailed off as he saw an army of Ewoks, fierce protectors of this Moon, lining the ridge and the foreseeable horizon, with their rudimentary weapons ready to fire unless the violence stops, "Son," Solo began to the trooper, "They routinely tear apart those gorax beasts, and they outnumber you by about a thousand, the odds aren't in your favor, please stand down!" The trooper saw the logic in the enemy's words and dropped his rifle, raising hands in surrender. The other troopers followed suit and dropped their weapons and surrendered. The Ewok Commander sounded a horn to signal the armada to stand down as a giant figure, draped in multiple-colored clothes, stood among the diminutive throng. It announced, "Take the weapons and destroy them, the forest has seen enough death thanks to these guns and fire lights." It came forth and took off its helmet, revealing a woman who said happily, "Funny thing happened on the way here…" she bowed and held out her arms, "Meet the Ewoks!" The Rebels recognized her and exclaimed their relief in unison as Chewbacca barked his happiness, "Leia!"

"The shield is down, General," Admiral Ackbar declared, "ready your fighters." Calrissian radioed the X-wing squadron Commander, Commander, the entire bottom section of that thing is unfinished, so I'll take the Falcon and the bigger fighters there, you take your X-wings to the core and take that thing down." Hundreds of fighters, from both sides, met in the void outside the Death Star as huge Star Destroyers emerged out of hyperspace above the dreadful space station. The x-wings, A-wing, and C-wings plowed through the field of TIE-fighters with only minimal casualties. The Commanders of those squadrons didn't have much time to celebrate however, as the gigantic Star Destroyers started to cover the critical parts of the station. Calrissian had taken a squadron of dreadnaughts, gunships, and other heavily armed frigates and cruisers up around the rim of the planet at full warp, avoiding detection and coming up at the unfinished hole in the Death Star's hull. As soon as the armada fired its first shot, the Death Star released its TIE reserves and hundreds of fighters came forth forming a black cloud that collected the light of the forest moon below, "All shields to full, fire at anything black, except me!" Calrissian shouted through the comm, "Francis, Nien, get to the guns and target those fighters, he addressed his shipmates. Antilles' squadron blew up man ships, filling the void with laser fire and explosions of light and sound. Back and forth they raced as Calrissian's heavy guns tore into the exposed Death Star levels. Nien Nunb trained The Millennium Falcon's head turret on a stray TIE fighter, and with the press of the trigger blew the thin ship to pieces. Francis, the bounty hunter Wookiee of Renegade Squadron, turned the belly turret on the insufficiently defended lower levels of the Death Star. Burning and blasting, the Rebel ships ascended into the massive Station.

Seeing the smaller ships had left the Star Destroyers moved to assist the Imperial fighters against the Rebel. A few X-wings that had stayed back saw the Star Destroyers leave and immediately emerged from the charred cloud of wrecked fighters. They flew to the trench leading to the vast exhaust port, the pilot radioed the General, "General Calrissian, Reds 2, 7, and 9 have entered the forward trench." The X-wings flew through the laser fire as the Empire tried hard to defend its Death Star construction. TIE fighters took after the rebellious trio and added to the fire, "Increase power to rear shields, boys!" the lead pilot shouted over the comms, "We're just about there."

Lando Calrissian and all his remaining fighters were turning and retreating from the bowels of the station, "Hurry up!" he ordered, "We don't want to get trapped in here when this thing blows." The massive Star Destroyers were moving to block the retreat and a bright lightning storm of blasts ensued as all the ships opened fire on the each other. General Calrissian shouted to all fighters, "Everybody, focus your blasts on the defense spheres, take out their shields and they'll be easy targets for us!" Everyone fired upon the spheres on the massive ships's center stalk, but the Destroyer's multiple guns formed a sort of shield of laser fire preventing most direct attacks on the shield generators. "Commander," a pilot from the A group said over Commander Antilles' comm, "I have an idea, get ready to concentrate all fire on the other Destroyers!" "Good luck, Greenie," replied Commander Antilles. Officer Crynyd steered his craft toward the command deck of the titanic Executor and opened the thrusters to maximum, barreling toward the ship. The bridge Commander of the Executor saw it through the view port and saw it was exploiting a tiny path the lasers weren't covering, "Intensify forward guns, full spec—" he was silenced as the small craft ripped through the walls and destroyed the entire top half of the tower, effectively destroying the shield generators to all the smaller Destroyers. ""All ships, fire on the Star Destroyers," Antilles yelled into the comm. The unshielded Star Destroyers were no match for the heavily armored, highly armed Corelian Gunships and quickly fell victim to their tremendous firepower. "Okay, General, we've cleared the way for you to go pick up General Solo and his team," radioed Commander Antilles to the Millennium Falcon. Calrissian flew the modified freighter down to the moon's surface to pick up the Rebels. And they watched as the Death Star blew up, and the fireworks started.


End file.
